King Louis
by HakunaMatata333
Summary: Une légende méconnue recouvre désormais ce monde. C'est un groupe composé de cinq jeunes hommes dont Louis, Zayn, Harry, Niall et Liam. Ils sont meilleurs amis et doivent se battre pour survivrent. Dans ce monde cruel la loi du plus fort règne. Le roi est un dictateur du nom de Kusco et c'est un méchant. Autrement dit, il n'est pas commode. Les cinq amis doivent donc lui apporter


Une légende méconnue recouvre désormais ce monde. C'est un groupe composé de cinq jeunes hommes dont Louis, Zayn, Harry, Niall et Liam. Ils sont meilleurs amis et doivent se battre pour survivrent.

Dans ce monde cruel la loi du plus fort règne. Le roi est un dictateur du nom de Kusco et c'est un méchant. Autrement dit, il n'est pas commode. Les cinq amis doivent donc lui apporter de l'argent tous les soirs ou risquer la mort.

Ce sont ceux qui rapportent le plus d'argent au roi mais cela entraîne des conflits. Les autres groupes sont jaloux et veulent leur voler l'argent qu'ils volent car sinon c'est eux qui sont torturés.

Un groupe semblable à celui-ci qui s'appelle «The Vamps» a déjà perdu un ami à cause du manque d'argent. C'était le plus faible qui n'a pas survécu à la salle de torture.

…

Un rude soir d'hiver les cinq amis se baladèrent dans la ville de Doncaster dans l'espoir de trouvé de l'argent à voler. Ils sont tellement proches les uns des autres qu'on pourrait les prendre pour des frères.

Au bout de quelques ruelles à chercher ils tombèrent sur un autre groupe composé de 2 jeunes hommes, un couple visiblement. Les cinq amis ne firent que les contourner parce qu'ils avaient un bébé avec eux et Louis refuse de s'en prendre aux bébés.

Malgré leurs poches bien remplies de pièces en or volées il y a une heure à un bar ce n'est pas suffisant. Louis le sait, alors qu'ils marchèrent en direction de la sortie une bande de dix jeunes hommes leurs bloquèrent le passage.

Harry sortit de son sac à dos une épée d'argent en poignée d'or qu'il donna à Louis, son petit-ami. La bande s'approcha de plus en plus du groupe qui c'était arrêté pour les affronter si besoin.

Un jeune fit stopper la bande à quelques centimètres de leurs adversaires. Niall partit se réfugier derrière Zayn par peur du nombre qu'ils étaient.

«- J'ai un marché à te proposer Louis, lança leur chef regardant le nommé.

-Je ne marchande pas avec toi et tu le sais, ricana Louis. Maintenant dégagez, souffla-t-il.

-Oh voyons c'est décevant de ta part, dit le chef alors que certains de ces camarades se déplacèrent autour du groupe.

La bataille était proche Louis le sentait bien mais il ne voulait pas faire de blessé ce soir.

«-Dis-moi ton marché, demanda Louis.

-Enfin, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir te forcer à m'écouter. Je veux que tu me donnes 50$ je sais que tu les as.

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-Parce qu'un de mes confrères est en salle de torture et si je ne donnes pas cette somme au patron il va le tuer ce soir.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, avoua Louis. J'ai déjà les miens à protéger je ne vais pas m'amuser à le faire pour tout le monde.

-C'est mon meilleur ami je ne vais pas le laisser crever ! , cria-t-il parlant avec ses mains.

-Tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir avant ! »

Les deux chefs allaient se battre quand un crétin de la bande ennemie arriva en courant et stoppa ainsi le conflit.

«-J'espère que t'as une bonne raison ! , prévena le chef.

-Il y a les blacks qui arrivent ! , déclara le jeune homme à bout de souffle.

-On s'casse ! » , ordonna le chef.

La bande partit à une vitesse époustouflante. Le groupe resta là à attendre les ordes de Louis.

«-On fait quoi Louis ?! , demanda Liam paniqué.

-Cachez-vous derrière la grande poubelle et ne faites pas de bruit », ordonna le leader.

Ils obéirent immédiatement et se cachèrent derrière la grande poubelle grise recouverte de neige. Les blacks sont une tribu d'une vingtaine d'individus très musclés et fort.

Leur but est de faire régner le respect du roi en violant les personnes comme le groupe de Louis par exemple. Si un seul du groupe se fait prendre il est impossible pour lui d'y échapper.

Niall est mord de peur à cet instant alors que la tribu se rapproche petit à petit. Zayn le laisse alors venir dans ses bras pour qu'il se calme et n'attire pas d'attention vers eux.

La tribu est maintenant tout près de la poubelle où se cache le groupe. Celui-ci retient son souffle et finalement la tribu repart plus loin n'ayant pas remarqué leur présence.

«-Ouf..., souffla Harry rassuré.

-On peut sortir Lou ?, demanda Liam.

-Attendez ».

Louis se leva et jeta un coup d'oeil sur les deux côtés pour s'assurer qu'il n'y est personne.

«-Oui vous pouvez sortir mainteant ».

Ces meilleurs amis se levèrent à leur tour et Louis avança pour enfin sortir de la ruelle avec eux. Une fois sortit Louis regrada de nouveau à droite et à gauche puis ils marchèrent vers le château du roi.

«-Hey Louis ! , l'interpella Zayn en tapotant son épaule droite.

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois qu'on a assez d'argent ?

-Non et c'est pour ça que pendant que la bande de tout à l'heure est partie j'en ai profiter pour prendre un sachet d'or dans la poche d'un des garçons, sourit-il.

-T'es sérieux ? Et il ne t'as pas vu ?

-Non ,même pas , ria Louis.

-Ok ».

Le leader avait pensé à tout.

…

Et enfin après quelques minutes de marche, le château fut visible. Il n'y a rien autour mis à part de l'herbe sèche et des pauvres personnes attachées à des poteaux en bois tous les dix mètres.

Elles n'y reste pas longtemps, une journée mais c'est une honte si on y est attaché car c'est le signe de faiblesse.

Il y a aussi des chiens de gardes à l'entrée qui sont dressés pour attaquer si ils voient quelqu'un courir.

Niall déglutit difficilement en les voyants et les portes du château s'ouvrirent une fois de plus pour les laisser entrer. Dedans c'est doré de noir et de rouge il y a une allée centrale pour les venants, un donjon et des cellule d'un mètre où sont mis des personnes qui sont punies.

Louis marche en tête de ligne, Harry et Liam sont derrière et Zayn et Niall les suivent de près. Le roi Kusco est assis sur son grand trône une jambe sur l'acoudoir et ces gardes du corps de chaque côté de lui.

Arrivé au bas de l'escalier qui monte au trône Louis s'agenouille et ces amis firent pareil pour saluer le roi.

«-J'espère que vous avez ce que j'attends, demanda Kusco.

-Oui on a l'argent 9 250 $ précisément, répondit Louis.

-Parfait déposez-les dans le panier », ordonna-t-il.

Le panier est situé juste à côté d'un des gardes et c'est là que tout l'argent d'un groupe est récoltée.

Le brun et ces amis se dépêchèrent donc de mettre tous leurs billets et pièces d'or dans ce panier afin de vite repartir.

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et un duo de gardes avaient attrapés un jeune homme l'un du couple que le groupe avait vu avant. Le roi se leva et les gardes jetèrent le pauvre jeune homme blessé au sol devant lui.

«-Alors c'est donc toi qui vole dans mes réserves ? , questionna Kusco alors que le jeune homme se releva difficilement.

-Je suis désolé mon roi mais je devais le faire pour mon bébé qui est affamé...

-Peu m'importe ! Je hais les enfants et tout ce que tu as gagné c'est trois jours en salle de torture.

-S'ils vous plait non ! Je dois rester avec ma famille, mon petit-ami ne pourra pas veiller sur notre bébé seul et...

-Tais-toi à moins que tu ne veux que je double ta punissions ?

-Non...

-Allez emmenez-le ! » , ordonna le roi aux gardes.

Les gardes s'exécutèrent et le jeune homme disparut derrière la porte qui mène à la salle de torture. Louis baissa la tête devant cette scène abominable mais lui et ces amis devaient repartir sous le regard noir du roi.

Quand ils sortirent du territoire du château Harry fondit en larmes soudainement et Louis le remarqua.

«-Hey bébé qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? , demanda Louis la voix inquiète.

-C'est horrible ce qu'on vient de voir le pauvre papa a dû se séparer de son bébé et son petit-ami..., pleura-t-il.

-Aw mon cœur tout va bien, on peut arranger ça si tu veux.

-C'est vrai ?, demandèrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

-Bien sûr on va partir à la chercher du deuxième papa et les aider.

-Ok ».

Louis sourit et embrassa la joue d'Harry avant de prendre sa main et se partir chercher la famille brisée.

…

Malheureusement il n'y avait personne à l'endroit où ils avaient vu le couple avec le bébé. Le groupe allait s'en aller quand un pleur de bébé se fit entendre dans la nuit.

Liam se retourna étant le plus près du son et se pencha vers un drap blanc qui bougeait. Il tira dessus et découvrit le bébé blessé au bras qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

«-Oh venez-voir ! »

Ils accoururent tous et firent bouche-bée en voyant ce petit bébé seul et sans défense. Harry qui a un attachement particulier avec les enfants se précipita pour le prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

«-Oh mon dieu le pauvre..., dit Harry regardant le bébé.

-C'est mon bébé !, » s'écria une voix qui se rapprochait.

Quand les garçons se tournèrent ils virent le parent de ce bébé courir vers eux à bout de souffle.

Louis sortit son épée et la pointa droit vers lui, celui-ci s'arrêta net.

«-Tu es avec nous ou contre nous ?, questionna Louis pour être sûr qu'il n'amène pas d'ennuie au groupe.

-Avec vous je vous en supplie ne faites rien à mon bébé c'est tout ce qu'il me reste ».

Louis rangea son épée et posa sa main sur l'épaule du papa.

«-Rassures-toi on ne va rien lui faire à ton bébé d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Bien, tu peux le reprendre », déclara Louis faisant signe à son petit-ami de venir.

Harry lui donna son bébé et le papa l'enlaça tendrement ainsi les pleurs de l'enfant se calmèrent.

«-Tu devrais aller à St-Mim c'est là que des établissements de soins sont implantés tu pourras sauver ton bébé et toi-même, dit Louis.

-Sérieusement ?!, s'étonna le père. Je vais m'y rendre tout de suite. Est ce que vous avez vu mon chérie ? »

Le groupe se regarda dans un regard compréhensif et quelqu'un devait lui dire la vérité.

«-Ton petit-ami est en salle de torture on l'a vu il y a une heure de cela, avoua Zayn.

-Oh non...»

Le père se mit à pleurer ne comprenant pas comment cela était possible.

«-Calmes-toi on va tout faire pour qu'il te retrouve et qu'il aille bien à sa sortie, promit Louis.

-Vous feriez ça ?

-Hey on est tout sauf méchant, ria Louis.

-Oh merci !, s'écria le jeune père serrant fort Louis dans ses bras.

-C'est rien t'en fais pas, maintenant vas-y ».

Le jeune père hocha la tête et partit vers St-Mim alors que le groupe le regarda s'éloigner. Louis ordonna à son groupe de rentrer chez eux, dans leur repère.

…

Le repère du groupe est vaste c'est un terrain avec un chalet qui leur sert de maison. Il y a quelques arbres et il fait plusieurs écarts ce qui permet au groupe de courir et donc se défouler.

Dedans il y a une cuisine, une petite salle de bain, une chambre avec un grand lit pour eux cinq, et un petit salon avec seulement une télévision et un grand canapé d'angle en cuir.

Tout le monde sait qu'il est interdit d'entrer dans le territoire du groupe de Louis. C'est une leader né et il est donc impensable pour lui d'avoir des étrangers sur son territoire.

Pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur chalet Louis s'arrêta soudainement sentant une odeur anormale.

«-Louis ? , dit Harry regardant son petit-ami.

-Il y a un étranger, dit-il. Non deux, changea Louis. Ils sont deux près de notre réserve de nourriture et d'eau, conclua-t-il reniflant une dernière fois pour être sûr.

-Et on fait quoi bébé ?

-Zayn et Liam je vous chargent de les chopper et de me les ramener ok ?

-Avec plaisir, » répondirent Liam et Zayn courant juste après.

Louis, Niall et Harry restèrent debout à attendre mais après quelques minutes où on ne voyaient plus leurs deux amis car la réserve est derrière le chalet, un cri de douleur qui appartenait à Zayn se fit entendre.

Le reste du groupe accourra donc pour les aider car les étrangers semblaient fort. Arrivé à eux on pouvaient voir Liam debout devant une jeune fille blonde et Zayn carrément positionné dessus un jeune homme châtain les yeux dans les yeux.

Zayn était blessé à la jambe derrière sa cuisse mais il avait quand même réussit à battre son adversaire et sa rendait Louis fier.

«-Ça va les mecs ? , demanda Louis s'approchant.

-Oui on les as eu mais Zayn est blessé à la jambe à cause du gars qui l'a coupé avec une petite épée.

-Ok Zayn on soignera plus tard et vous là qu'est ce que vous faites chez nous ?

-Vous êtes le seul groupe a avoir de la bonne bouf alors on c'est servit, répondit simplement la fille sans aucun scrupule.

-Ah tu veux la jouer comme ça ?

-Oui.

-Foutez-les moi dans le grenier attachés à des barreaux », ordonna Louis à ces deux amis.

Ils hochèrent la tête et tout en maintenant leurs mains derrière leurs dos ils les conduirent tous ensemble dans le grenier. Une fois attachés les garçons repartirent après qu'Harry ait fermé la porte.

Ils descendirent en bas et Niall partit manger quelque chose alors que Zayn s'allongea sur le canapé d'angle pour qu'on le soigne.

«-Est ce que ça te fais encore mal ?, demanda Liam qui avait fait des études de médecines il y a des années.

-Ouais je crois que ça c'est infecter parce que ça me brûle affreusement, grimaça Zayn.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire », le rassura Liam.

Liam sortit la trousse de secours du tiroir de la table basse et prit deux compresses et du désinfectant. Zayn dû retirer son pantalon pour que son ami puisse le soigner correctement.

Liam commença par enlever le surplus de sang puis il désinfecta pour ensuite entourer sa blessure d'un bandage.

«-Merci Liam.

-De rien, » répondit-il rangea la trousse.

Pendant ce temps Louis et Harry était dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche à deux. Mais aux bruits qu'ils produisaient ils faisaient autre chose...

«-Oh les gars ! , s'exclama Liam entendant tout du salon.

-Laisse tomber, Harry était en manque depuis quelques jours, murmura Zayn en remettant son pantalon.

-Ah quel porc ce mec ! , ria Liam un ère de dégoût sur son visage.

-Porc ? C'est Louis ce n'est pas comme si c'était un homme moche.

-Oui je sais mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils ne pensent qu'au sexe !

-Ah oui ça c'est logique avec eux », rigola Zayn.

Les bruits cessèrent et les deux amis se regardèrent avec un sourire complice. Niall monta en haut pour se préparer en ne sachant pas ce que faisais Louis et Harry à l'instant.

«-Non Niall ! »

Mais c'était déjà trop tard Niall était en haut et n'entendais pas Liam lui parler, prit dans ses pensées. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour tomber sur le couple. Harry était encore en Louis porté par son petit-ami contre le mur malgré la fin de leurs orgasmes, Niall était bouche-bée.

«-Oh mon dieu !, s'écria Niall restant devant eux sans bougé comme choqué.

-Putain Niall dégage maintenant !, » ordonna Harry ayant remarqué sa présence.

Niall referma vite la porte sous le regard noir d'Harry et Louis qui tentait de cacher son visage avec ces mains sous la surprise.

…

Le lendemain matin le groupe se leva dans les 8 heures pour aller chercher de l'argent sans plus attendre. Louis déclara un plan celui de se séparer pour pouvoir espérer avoir de l'argent plus facilement et ne pas se faire remarquer par les blacks qui sont dans les parages.

Chacun à un sifflet pour appeler de l'aide au cas où ça tourne mal. Au top chrono le groupe se dispersa dans les alentours vers la ville située à quelques mètres de leur repère.

Louis commence par aller dans les rues des riches personnes. Là il sait que les habitants ont de l'argent pleins les poches. D'ailleurs pendant qu'il marche il a déjà réussit à prendre discrètement 30$ sans se faire prendre.

Fier de son coup il se posa sur un banc le soleil chauffait sa peau et le vent caressait son visage et ses cheveux. Il regarda les gens passer à droite et à gauche quand il aperçut les blacks au loin le forçant à repartir.

Un jeune homme marcha dans sa direction. C'était Luke un membre du groupe rival de celui de Louis. Louis sortit son épée de son attache et se prépara au combat.

Mais Luke était vraiment blessé son bras était couvert de griffures et il semblait fatigué. À cet instant il se mit contre un mur et se laissa glisser tant la douleur devait lui faire mal.

Lorsque Louis arriva devant lui il s'arrêta pour l'observer un instant. Ces yeux étaient brumés de larmes, sa bouche couvert de sang, un hématome sur sa joue droite, des blessures multiples sur ses jambes et ses vêtements déchirés.

Le leader est loin d'être cruel alors il rangea son épée et s'assis près de Luke qui se décala par peur qu'il lui fasse du mal.

«-Hey ne crains rien je ne vais pas de faire de mal, le rassura Louis se rapprochant de Luke.

-Mais on est rivaux...

-Et alors ? Tu comprendras que même si on est ennemis je suis toujours gentil avec ceux qui sont en détresse.

-Je ne suis pas en détresse.

-Vraiment ? »

Luke regarda dans les yeux bleus de Louis et capitula.

«-Peut-être un peu...

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-J'ai croisé le clan du sud il y a quelques minutes et ils m'ont frappés vu qu'on est ennemis malgré mes tentatives pour me défendre ils étaient trop nombreux pour moi, expliqua-t-il la voix prise par les larmes.

-Je vois et où sont tes amis ?

-Justement je les ai appeler mais ils ne répondent pas... j'imagines qu'ils doivent chercher de la monnaie pour ce soir.

-Sûrement ».

Les blacks avaient changer de rue depuis que Louis et Luke c'étaient rencontrés. Les deux rivaux parlaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le son d'un des siflets donnés par lui résonna dans toute la ville.

Louis releva la tête comprenant qu'un de ces amis était en détresse. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir seul en laissant Luke alors il le prit sous son aile et alla vers le son.

Le trajet fut long et difficile à cause de l'état de Luke puis ils virent ce qui ressemblait à un jeune homme au sol dans le coin d'une ruelle. En se rapprochant on pouvait voir Harry essayant de se relever pratiquement dans le même état que Luke voir pire.

«-Hazza ! »

Louis accouru abandonnant Luke pour aller voir son petit-ami. Il venait de se faire violé par les blacks.

«-Haz ? »

Harry releva sa tête vers son petit-ami qui avait le cœur serré en voyant ses yeux pleurés. Louis se pencha et caressa la joue douce d'Harry qui frissona sous son touché.

«-Désolé bébé...je suis arrivé trop tard. »

Harry hocha négativement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Il avait la bouche qui saignait sans doute à cause d'une félation.

Louis était énervé et frustré de savoir qu'ils avaient profité de son petit-ami mais ce n'était pas le problème pour l'instant. Il faut ramener Harry en sécurité à tout prix.

Luke arriva enfin au près du couple et Harry grogna en le voyant.

«-Non t'inquiète pas mon cœur, il est blessé et je suis resté avec lui, » expliqua Louis.

Harry hocha la tête regardant finalement d'un regard gentil Luke. Louis dû aider Harry à se lever pour partir chez eux avec Luke. Heureusement pendant le chemin il n'y eu aucun problème car personne n'avait vu les trois jeunes hommes.

Au repère du groupe il y avait Liam, Zayn et Niall de déjà arrivés parce qu'ils c'étaient donné un point de raliment après le coup de sifflet fait par Harry.

Luke se fit mal accepté dans le repère mais Louis leur interdit de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Harry et Luke se firent soigner par Liam dans le salon pendant que le reste du groupe s'occupait de relâcher les deux prisonniers d'hier soir.

…

Le roi avait convoqué Louis pour une bataille au centre de la ville qui permettrais de déterminer le nouveau roi comme tous les ans. Et Louis a été nominé comme plusieurs leader de groupe, clan,...ect le but est de mettre à terre le roi dans un délais de 5 minutes.

Le public présent à cet événement est nombreux et placé dans des gradins et une arène comme celle d'une corrida pour la bataille.

Elle est grande comme un terrain de loisirs, les proches des combattants doivent attendre sur des bancs disposés autour de l'arène.

Si jamais le combattant du roi est vaincu (il est interdit de tuer) il (et ces proches) sont emmener en prison pendant un mois.

Le tournoi à commencer et personnes n'a encore réussir à battre le roi. Le tour de Louis est pour bientôt et la pression monte. Lorsque son tour vena il souffla un grand coup et fit un câlin de groupe avant d'entrer en scène.

Le roi le regarda méchamment une épée en main et d'ailleurs les leaders n'ont pas d'armes. Louis s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques mètre du roi, le gong retentit et ils tournèrent en rond pour le début.

Le roi fonça vers Louis l'épée pointée vers lui mais Louis répliqua et fit trébucher le roi par terre. Le public n'en croyait pas ces yeux.

Soudain Louis prit l'épée du roi à une vitesse incroyable et se mit au dessus du roi, face à face. Le gong retentit de nouveau pour la fin du combat, le roi fut bouche-bée car Louis avait gagné.

Le public se leva et cria le prénom du nouveau roi, Louis. Kusco se releva encore surprit et Louis attendit qu'il s'agenouille pour se soumettre chose qu'il fit deux secondes plus tard.

Louis resta debout le regard fier, le groupe de Louis criait de joie. Le nouveau roi peut donc maintenant décidé de ces ordes et ses désirs, le jury s'approcha de Louis avec un micro pour que tout le monde entende ses lois.

«-Quelles sont vos désirs nouveau roi ?, demanda le jury.

-Je souhaite que tout le monde soit libre. Que personne ne soit punit pour des raisons futiles seulement si je le juges nécessaire. Les amis de mes amis sont les miens, tous les prisonniers de Kusco doivent être libérés maintenant et qu'on s'assure qu'ils retrouvent leurs proches. Je ne veux rien en services le respect simple me suffira. Je jures de protéger mon peuple et de tout faire pour qu'il soit comblé, merci, déclara Louis la voix calme.

-Parfait ! », termina le jury.

Les meilleurs amis de Louis coururent l'enlacer tendrement et le féliciter. Un nouveau bon roi est né.

Qui aurais cru que le leader Louis deviendrait roi ? Une chose est sûr son avenir et celui de ses proches sera génial.


End file.
